legacy_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dominion of Night
The Dominion of Night Overview The Dominion of Night is the oldest civlizations in the galaxy, its origns date back well before the Fall, and before the Order of the Architect experinced its Golden Age, the Dominion rivialed it. The secret to the Dominion's contiued exsistance is the unsatisfiable hunger the Nox people have. A hunger that led the Dominion joining the Army of the Void, which the Darkness had created, to fight the Order of the Architect in the First War. The Nox require blood to strive off their hunger, and the Dominion exsists to provide it, it has stood as a symbol of fear and hate for almost all of recorded history, and it seems it will continue to be that way for a long time to come. History The story of the Nox and the Dominion started on the planet Noktis, a world shouded in a think layer of clouds and dust. A place where only the strongest flying animals had seen the sun, where most life hid underground away from the ragining surface storms, where to survive you constantly had to kill. Since the Dominon does not share its written history it is unclear how the Nox became aware of the galaxy beyond their lightless skies, only that they managed to escape the planets nightmare realm and discover the galaxy was full of easy prey. For a time the Nox expanded and constantly feasted on the lower evoloved beings of the galaxy, that was until they crossed paths with an Alpha scout ship. Its unclear what transpired during this meeting, only that the Nox returned to Noktis and were not seen for over three centuries, the Alphas left the Nox alone and moved on with their plans. Up until this point the Alphas and the Order had never dealt with a faction that could rival them, so when the Nox reemerged from Noktis as the Dominion of Night and created large swaths of destruction across different Order protecterant states, it came as a complete shock. While Order could have used its combined forces to overwhelm the Dominion, the Order was weary of a drawn out conflcit and settled instead for peace talks. The peace talks would turn out to be another costly mistake for the Order since the Dominion contiuned its arm build up. For the next millineia the Dominion would conduct small acts of agression, and then settle for peace talks, all the while gaining terrioty and rescources to help prepare for an all out war. The Nox were preparring to finally launch their grand assault to bring the Order crumbling down when it was revieled that an Angel had been helping the Alphas vastly advance their technology and knowledge, disheartened the Nox commanders called off the assault. There was a sentiment within the Dominion that even though they knew the assault would fail, it should be authorized, only if to end the possibility of the Nox ending up under the control of the Order. Suprrisingly the Nox was visted by a powerful entity that called itself the Darkness, it proposed that the Dominion join an army it was creating to kill the Alphas and to crush the Order into dust. When the First War began its said that the Nox waited for the Order to become enggaged with other members of the Army of the Void, and then struck at some of the vital systems for the Alphas, using advance tecnhology, superior numbers, and pure bloodlst the Dominion struck several cripiling blows in the opening weeks of the war.